Mainframe (Earth-982)
| Relatives = Tony Stark (creator) | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Avengers fail-safe program created by Tony Stark | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = A-Next #1 | HistoryText = When Iron Man decided to retire from the hero business, he didn't want to let his legacy end with him, so he designed an android patterned after his Iron Man armor. He called his robotic warrior, Mainframe. Mainframe was brought online when trolls attacked a young boy named Kevin Masterson. Mainframe assembled all of the reserve Avengers and fought to save him. When the fight was over, Mainframe, Stinger, J2, and Kevin Masterson formed a new team of Avengers. Right away, Mainframe attempted to establish himself as team leader and frequently encountered resistance from Stinger (who did not know that Mainframe was a robotic lifeform). But when Mainframe was terminally damaged, exposing his secret, Stinger was one of the first to volunteer to shrink inside him (with the help of her father Ant-Man) to repair him. Later they learned that whenever Mainframe was severely injured, he would download his personality and memories into a replacement body assembled on an orbiting satellite. Mainframe soon became more than just a high-tech hero to his teammates, he became a friend. He even learned to share his duties as leader with teammate American Dream. However, his strict and rule-oriented leadership often still put him at odds with the less serious Avengers, particularly reservist Spider-Girl. Last Planet Standing Mainframe and the others battled the Revengers when a A-1 priority message was sent to the Avengers by Doom. Mainframe fought against his counterpart Ion Man until the Red Queen ordered them to retreat. Mainframe then accompanied Spider-Girl to an urgent meeting of all members by a request of the Vision. A message was transmitted by Mister Fantastic about a possible threat to the planet before he lost contact. After Vision sent a recon team to the Orbital Space Platform, the Revengers reappeared downtown which provoked Mainframe to call all the Avengers to battle. But Vision stopped him by saying that the planetary problem was more important then dealing with the villainous group. Mainframe was only allowed to take three teammates while the others would remain at the headquarters in reserve. Mainframe was once again pitted against the Revengers but his teammate Thunderstrike lost his powers due to the destruction of Asgard which turned him back into Kevin Masterson. Being overwhelmed and outflanked, Mainframe withdrew his team from the battle and headed back to Avengers Mansion. Since Kevin was powerless, Vision decided to revoke his Avengers status until his abilities returned to him. Mainframe became angry and told Vision that he didn't have the authority to make that kind of pronouncement, but Vision contradicted Mainframe saying that he speaks for the President. Later on, Mainframe tried contacting either Nova or Earth Sentry aboard the Defense Satellite but he couldn't get any incoming transmissions from them. Mainframe overheard the conversation about Nova and Earth Sentry surviving the destroyed satellite but he couldn't do anything since they were a government sanctioned team and the President wanted the Fantastic Five to have the first crack at the situation. But after watching the herald Dominas neutralize the Human Torch on T.V., Mainframe had enough of Vision's antics and assembled the entire team to engage the the target. Dominas created a huge tidal wave that was aimed towards Manhattan but the combined efforts of the Invisible Woman's force shield and Mainframe's upgraded repulsor beam caused a good portion of the water to evaporate and sent back towards the sea. Galactus made landfall and erected a force field around his converter. Wolverine decided to attack the shield which Mainframe agreed to his approach about this situation needed action and not politics. After Vision decided to join the fight, his body disintegrated by the force field promptly Mainframe to fire all his energy at the shield. After the death of Dominas, Galactus sent out all of his Punisher drones to attack the heroes as they attempted to break through the shield. Mainframe counteracted that by activating all of his back up bodies to take on all the drones. The Silver Surfer began to struggle with Galactus when Mistress Death appeared to claim Galactus' soul but the Surfer protected him by combining his life essence with the devourer becoming a new gestalt being who decided that he will focus on preserving life instead of taking it. Mainframe looked on as the cosmic being left the planet. | Powers = Mainframe's robotic body is superhuman strong and has jet boosters that allow him to fly. He is equipped with a high-tech sensor array, as well as various energy weapons (lasers, magnetic beams, electric blasts, etc). He also has projectile weaponry, such as grenades and missiles. Mainframe's consciousness rests inside a football-sized A.I. core in each robot body. When he is damaged beyond repair or destroyed, this core transmits his personality program to a Stark Enterprises satellite and download his consciousness into one of the replacement bodies stored there. If for some reason the transmission cannot be achieved, the core is designed to fly itself to the satellite to preserve Mainframe's mind. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = Android version of the Iron Man armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Family Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Metal Body Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina